


Pester

by DisconnectedCraft



Series: Imagine Your OTP Drabbles- Free! style [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possible OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wants something from Rei. But Rei isn't paying attention to him. Bored Haruka decides to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pester

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ****  
> Prompt:  
> 
> 
> _Courtesy of Imaginge Your OTP Tumblr_  
> 
> 
> Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in an asks them “What do you want?”, to which Person A responds with a kiss.

* * *

Haruka doesn’t know why he agreed to accompany the bespectacled first year to the library. Haruka would’ve used his authority as the slightly taller male’s senpai, since Rei woud listen to him out of both respect as well as admiration for him but as of late, Haruka felt himself relax around the other. Sure both Rei’s and his relationship weren’t at the level of closeness like with Makoto and him, but Haruka found himself bonding with Rei slightly quicker than with most people.

Currently they were both at the library, at Rei’s behest, where the other male was currently reading up on swimming tips and techniques. Haruka snorted a little amused by the first year’s insistence on studying the theoretics as well as the calculations behind swimming. But who was he to judge? If the other felt comfortable doing that than Rei should continue to do so. Even if Haruka personally thinks it’s rather tiresome.

Currently their butterfly swimmer was quite absorbed in his reading material, and was mumbling some mathematical calculations that he couldn’t quite pick up on, besides something regarding angles for entry and what not. It would be waste of time and energy to refute bespectacled male.

And speaking of waste of time and energy, since Rei was reading up on swimming tips and tricks, they should be going to the pool to actually get Rei swimming instead of sitting here reading up on it. It is for Rei’s good after all since he is still quite inexperienced, and not just because he himself would like to just relax in the temperate water’s embrace.

“Hey, Rei.” Haruka called, tapping the male on the shoulder.

There was no response from the other, other than the sound of pages being fiddled and occasionally turned. Was Rei really that absorbed into the book? Haruka thought to himself, before trying again.

“Rei.” He continued to tap the male’s shoulder.

“…”

Seeing no response so far, Haruka began to lightly poke the male.

“Hey, hey.” With every two to four heys being uttered quietly, the pokes got a little harder. Haruka could see Rei’s eyebrow twitching which was a much better response than the complete silence and stern look of concentration Rei had when he was absorbed in his reading. Haruka could also see Rei’s cheeks turning a little red as time went on. Whether it was from anger (which was the most likely case) or embarrassment Haruka would soon find out.

“Hmmm… hey, hey.” Haruka continued to pester the other with his pokes.

Annoyed and exasperated, Rei ungracefully spluttered, directing his attention to his upperclassman. “What is it do you want Haruka-senpai?”

There was a pause before Haruka answered bluntly. “…I like you”

To which once again Rei spluttered, this time from embarrassment. “W-what?!” His glasses sliding down his nose in his moment of ugly spluttering. Seeing the intense and sincere stare he was getting form the other male, Rei turned away quickly, pushing his glasses up to where it had been, the rosy red colour colouring his cheeks a bit darker.

Rei could feel Haruka’s gaze penetrate his back, giving him slight chills, as both bathed in the somewhat awkward silence that had settled between them. Somewhat since Rei was the only one perceiving it as such whilst Haruka waited.

“…I want to go swim. Join me?”

“S-sure.”

Haruka just smiled as both began to walk towards the pool.


End file.
